The Love we never guessed but don't regreat
by cynder1827
Summary: Sonic and shadow are having their normal every day race and their having a ball. Until Dr. Egg-Man shows up and try's to destroy them (when is that new) but after being defeated something hit sonic and shadow. At first nothing happened but after a few minutes sonic becomes weaker and Shadow is becoming angrier and angrier and their friends are really worried. What's going on here?
1. Chapter 1

**The love we never guessed but, don't regret**

**Sonic and shadow are having their normal every day race and their having a ball. Until Dr. Egg-Man shows up and try's to destroy them (when is that new) but after being defeated something hit sonic and shadow. At first nothing happened but after a few minutes sonic becomes weaker and Shadow is becoming angrier and angrier and their friends are really worried. What's going on here?!**

**Couples: Sonic & Shadow, Knuckles & Rouge, Tails & Marine **

**Characters that will 100% be in here: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese, ETC **

**Characters that shall make a little appearance or be motioned: Marine, Silver, Blaze, Queen Aleena ETC **

**Note: Yep another story but I'm debating this story or "The past isn't my future" and you my dear followers (thank you BTW for being my followers) get to chose which one goes, and which on stays but please wait until I post the first chapter thank you and I hope you enjoy. **


	2. Something weired is going on

Chapter 1: Something weird is going on

Well it was a normal day in Mobius the sun was shining and two hedgehogs were having a rivalry race "Oh come on Shadow you can do better than that" sonic said as he was ahead "Don't think you've one just yet faker the race as only just begun" Shadow said smirking as he was started to catch up. Unfortunately before ether one of them could finish the race they heard a familiar "AHAHAHAHAH Well, well what do we have here two rats running around like idiots" they looked up to see Dr. EGGMAN "Eggman!" they both said "Well doc what's the plan this time" Sonic asked smiling.

Eggman only laughed "Oh nothing much I'm just going to take over the world and build my Eggman empire, but first I have to get read of you two then the others will fall next" Dr. Eggman said laughing "Ha do you really think you can take down the fastest thing alive and the ultimate life for" Sonic said pointing to both him and shadow who was just staring at Dr. Eggman with a blank face and arms crossed "On the contrary sonic with this new missile system I'll be sure to get read of you two once and for all" Dr. Eggman said pressing a button and missiles started firing at the two, who dodged it "you ready to scramble some Eggman Shadow?" sonic asked looking at his counterpart who nodded before teleporting.

After a couple more dodges and hitting the two finally were able to get read of the missile system and had Eggman on the ropes "Come on Doc it's over, why don't you just give up already" Sonic said laughing "Oh you haven't seen the last of me hedgehog, I'll just make a better plan that would guaranty your doom" Eggman said "Yeah right the day that happens is the day I actually go on a date with Amy…um no offence to her of course" Sonic said and he could hear shadow chuckling at the last part and he smiled before turning back to Eggman who was leaving. When Eggman left Sonic and Shadow turned towards each other "Nice job Shadow couldn't have done this without you" sonic said with a thumps up and shadow smirked "Naturally, when could you ever do anything without me" Shadow said still smirking and sonic rolled his eyes but also smirked.

While sonic and shadow were talking somewhere near them stud a figure pointing a gun at them "Tell me when sir" the person said better put as a girl that was a green fox with green eyes and white hair "Alright ready, aim… Fire!" the man said and the girl shot them "Ah! What the-" shadow shouted "Ow! ...I feel so sleepy" sonic said before passing out, shadow fallowed a few seconds later.

The next time they woke up they were still at the field and confused "man what hit us?" sonic asked getting up "I don't know but I'm going to find out" Shadow said getting up and walking away "Wait, shadow let me help you" Sonic said but it was too late Shadow chaos controlled away "Well, I guess I could figure this out on my own then" sonic said running back home.

Somewhere in the mountain the girl returned to her boss "Flame the mission was a success the syrup was put in both hedgehogs" the girl said and Flame the crane smiled "Well done Julia now when the syrup is truly in there system we shall be able to control them and they shall find the seven chaos emeralds for us" Flame said but then there was another girls voice that spoke "Why don't we just get it ourselves?" Melody the snake asked "Because Melody we don't know where there at and we have no idea how to find it" Flame said and Melody rolled her eyes "Then why not just tell Terra to build you a tracer, I mean we already have one" Melody said and Flame shock his head "It's because once we get the seven chaos emeralds we'll have enough energy to awaken our mistress and before that time comes we must be ready" Flame said looking at Melody who was looking down. After that flame left leaving Julia and Melody in the room. Melody knocked down a lamp "Melody what's gotten into you?!" Julia shouted "Flame! That is what's gotten into me" Melody shouted "When Lora was here she ruled us with fear but then when she was sealed away fifteen years ago we were happy we were able to leave in peace with the people of this world even with the guilt in our hearts" Melody said "Guilt?" Julia asked "Don't you remember how she was sealed away?" Melody asked and Julia shock her head "It was because a girl name Lilly stopped her and in doing so she was sealed away as well" Melody said and Julia looked down for a second before looking back up and nodded remembering know.

Before Julia could say anything Terra the wolf came out "Julia I have a very important to ask you!" Terra asked and Julia nodded "Ok what was the color of the vial Flame gave to you?" Terra asked "ok…What a strange question but…he gave me a blue colored vial, why?" Julia asked and Terra curst "Why what's wrong" Melody asked "I told him purple not blue" Terra said "Why?" both Melody and Julia asked "It's because the purple on was the one with the mind controlling quality" Terra said and both girls looked shocked "Ok is that was purple then what did I give the hedgehogs?" Julia asked "I was working on this new thing for all of us, it was suppose to let us communicate with each other through our minds but something went wrong" Terra said "What?" Melody asked "It was stronger than I had anticipated I had to experiment it on to rats well actually four of them, two of them were mates and the other two were strangers to one another so I put it to the test" Terra explained.

Then Terra explained that the two that were strangers didn't do anything but the two that were mates well… "Well what?" asked Julia "One of them which was the female as they were separated she kept getting weaker and weaker until she couldn't even move as for the male he couldn't stop moving as if he wanted to find her and he just kept getting angry at me for separating them, he even bit me once" Terra said "So let me get this straight Julia gave those two a syrup that will ether do nothing or get one really weak and the other do anything to find him" Melody said and terra nodded "Yes and there might be other things but I don't know rats are one thing but actual people…I don't know" Terra said "So…who's going to tell Flame he messed up" Julia said "No one" Melody said and the two looked at her "What, we have to tell him" Julia said but Melody shock her head "No, not yet maybe this could work but let me handle this, ok" Melody said. Julia and Terra looked at each other then back at Melody and nodded "Thank you" Melody said before walking away 'besides I have a promise to keep' Melody said in her head

Flashback

"Promise me you'll protect him please Melody" "I will I promise" "Thank you"

End of Flashback

'I will keep that promise I swear to you I will, and I'm so sorry' Melody said and she walked out of the cave.

Back with sonic, he was running back to the house he shared with Tail "Yo Tails I'm back?" Sonic shouted but no one replied "Tails? You here?" Sonic asked. That's when he heard a voice near the computer and went to go investigate. When he got closer he heard Tails talking to someone "Are yah sure he won't mind Tails" the voice said "I'm positive Marine, besides sonic misses you just like I do" Tails said 'Marine? What going on here?" Sonic asked still lessoning "Why thank you Tails I just hope I won't be a distraction" Marine said "Don't worry I'm sure you won't" Tails said before sonic accidently stepped on a squeaky floor board 'Dang it' Sonic said in his head "I think Sonic's back I'll call you back with an answer" Tails said "Ok bye Tails, Love yeah" Marine said "Love you to Marine bye" 'WHAT!' sonic shouted in his head but he could hear Tails hanging up and started walking towards the door that's when Sonic ran back to the leaving room and sat down on the couch. After a few seconds tails came up and saw Sonic sitting on the couch "hey Sonic how was the race with Shadow?" Tails asked and Sonic nodded "It was pretty good only down side was Egg-head attaching us and we got hit by something, other than that nothing big" sonic said.

After a few moments of silence sonic asked "So have you ever been able to talk to Marine ever since we leaved the Sothern Islands?" Sonic asked and Tails looked down "Um actually yeah I have" Tails said and sonic could see a little blush on his face and he smiled and got up "So do you have anything to ask me?" Sonic asked "Um…A-actually yes, would it be ok if…um if Marine could stay here with us?" Tails asked and sonic looked shocked but smiled "It's ok with me lil' bro" Sonic said and Tails smiled "Thanks Sonic" Tails said before walking to the kitchen "So are you hungry for some Chile dogs?" Tails asked "Are you kidding I'm always ready to eat a good Chile dog" sonic said and Tails laughed "Ok then come on" Tails said walking into the Kitchen "Alright I'm right behind yo-" But before Sonic could finish the sentence be felt dizzy "Sonic what wrong?" tails asked "I-I don't know" sonic said then pasted out but before that he could hear Tails shout "SONIC!" before everything went black.


	3. Why us?

Chapter 2: Why us?

A few minutes before Sonic collapsed Shadow was back at GUN headquarters with Rouge talking "So you both got hit by something and you have no idea what is was or why" Rouge said and Shadow nodded "Yes I need to go to the lab and figure something out" Shadow said stepping into the lab Rouge fallowing behind him "So what exactly are you planning on doing?" Rouge asked and Shadow didn't answer before he took a needle and poked himself with it and taking some blood out "I need to see if whoever hit both me and sonic had something to do with our blood" Shadow said putting his blood on the microscope to see if anything was out of the ordinary.

After a while Rouge got board "So um shadow did you and sonic ever debated on who won, I mean I know Eggman ruined it but still" Rouge Asked looking at the black hedgehog "No we didn't, and besides we always end up having a stupid tie" Shadow said "This is weird" Shadow said "What?" Rouge asked. Shadow stepped out of the way so Rouge could see.

When Rouge looked she gasped "What is happening to your blood, it's-it's getting covered in that blue stuff?" Rouge asked and Shadow shrugged "I don't know but I'm going to find out" Shadow said taking the glass case that had his blood and going to continue doing research on it but then he felt a stinking pain coming to his head "Shadow what's wrong!" Rouge asked getting closer to him "I-I don't know but I think y-you need to stay away from me" Shadow said painting "What, why?" Rouge asked but befor4e he could answer he yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shadow shouted before collapsing "Shadow!" Rouge yelled about to go for help but then shadow stud up "Shadow…you ok?" Rouge asked but jumped back when she saw Shadows eyes.

Shadows eyes brightened and he looked more evil "Shadow…." Rouge said backing up and Shadow fallowed her "Move" was all shadow said and rouge was confused until she saw she was covering the door. Not wanting to get hurt from shadow she moved and shadow left "What was that all about?" Rouge asked about to fallow shadow until she heard screaming and shooting and a big explosion "What the-" Rouge said coming out to see what happened. To her surprise a lot of GUN solders were hurt and injured and there was a big hole in front of her "WHAT THE HE** IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted the commander "Sir it-it was Agent Shadow he attacked us when we wouldn't get out of his way" on the injured solder said "Agent Rouge is this right?" he asked looking at her "It is sir but it isn't his fault" she said "What do you mean by this Agent?" he asked "Earlier today shadow said he was attacked then later he was shot at and when he got here he wanted to see what happened so he looked at his blood and some blue stuff was in his blood and after that he just collapsed and his eyes were bright red and he was acting so different after that" she said and the commander looked at the other "Those of you who need to get medical help go to the infirmary, and get others to fix that hole in the wall and as for you agent Rouge figure out what is wrong with him, I would really hate to lose one of my best agents" he said and rogue nodded leaving throw the hole to find shadow 'I can't find shadow on my own I'll need help' Rouge said and thought of someone 'Sonic could help' she said flying towards sonic and Tails house.

Back at Sonic and Tails house, Tails managed to get sonic on the couch "Sonic, Please get up" Tails said and sonic managed to open his eyes and Tails saw that they were dale, not like his usual bright and happy eyes "Sonic, what's wrong?" Tails asked "Hurts…" Sonic said "What, what hurts?" Tails asked "E-everything…" Sonic said "How do I help you?" Tails asked "Find…what's missing…" Sonic said "Missing, what's missing?" Tails asked but before sonic could say anything else he passed out "sonic, SONIC!" Tails shouted trying to get him to wake up but nothing was working.

Then tails heard a knock on the door and answered it. When he did he saw it was Rouge "Rouge, what are you doing here?" Tails asked "I was hoping Sonic could help me look for Shadow" She said "What! Is shadow missing?" Tails asked "You could say that, you see shadow was fine and normal at first but then he collapsed and when he woke he was different" Rouge explained "Different, different how?" Tails asked "Well he had bright; like really bright red eyes and he looked angry…I mean more than usual" Rouge said "That's weird that almost like sonic only…opposed" Tails said "Wait, some things wrong with Sonic as well?" Rouge asked and Tails nodded and let her in and showed her.

Sonic was just laying there and looked sick "How did this happen?" Rouge asked and Tails shrugged "I don't know but it has to be something big" Tails said and that's when Rouge remembered something "Tails do you think you can check Sonics Blood?" Rouge asked and Tails was confused "Um yes but why?" Tails asked "Just trust me, ok" Rouge said and Tails nodded before going to get some stuff. When Tails got everything he did exactly what shadow did and checked sonic's blood. After a few seconds Tails gasped "What, what is it?" Rouge asked "It's his blood have of it is red but the other have is blue" Tails said "So it is the same" Rouge said "What do you mean?" Tails asked "Shadow did the same think and his test was the same he also had blue in his blood, he was going to do more experiments but you know collapsed and kind of went wakko" Rouge said "Hmm well I guess I'll do what shadow was going to do to see if I can figure things out and see what sonic meant" Tails said "Why, what he say?" Rouge asked "He said 'Find what's missing' but I don't know what he meant by that" Tails said and Rouge looked down.

Before ether one could say anything else the door busted open to revile Amy "Amy you could have knocked!" Tails shouted "Yah, yah but that's not important what is important is that we-" Amy said looking at sonic's direction to see him looking Sick "Tails what happened to my Sonic" Amy said rushing to him "We don't know but were trying to find out" Tails said that's when they saw knuckles right behind her looking injured "Knuckles, what happened to you?" Rouge asking running towards him and checking his wounds "I'm find but you should ask Shadow the same thing he just attacked us because we wouldn't get out of his way" Knuckles said sitting down on a chair "What why would he do that?" Tails asked "I don't know ask him yourself" Knuckles said "Ok Kucks tell us what happened" Rouge said and knuckles began:

Flashback

Knuckles were walking back from Amy forcing him to go shopping with him "Amy why couldn't you force Tails to do this, I mean he been around sonic longer then me" Knuckles said and Amy shrugged "Oh come on knuckles you know Sonic for a long time too so either way you were a big help" Amy said holding her back up "I still don't see why you still try it's obvious sonic only see's you as a little sister" Knuckles said and Amy glared at him "That's not true sonic just doesn't know how to tell me how he feels" Amy said looking strait again "Ok, whatever helps you" Knuckles said . After awhile they saw Shadow walking towards them "Hey look its Shadow" Amy said running towards him and knuckles fallowed but had a strange feeling about this "Hey Shadow, how's it going?" Amy asked but shadow didn't answer "Still grumpy as ever hue?" Amy asked smiling "Move…" shadow said "Hue?" Amy asked "Get out of my Fu*** way" Shadow said showing his eyes and both Amy and Knuckles gasp seeing shadows eyes bright and full of anger "Shadow what has gutting into you?!" Knuckles asked "I must find him…" shadow said low but knuckles was still able to hear him "Find who?" Knuckles asked "None of your business Echidna" Shadow said attacking him and he managed to dodge it and shadow just kept trying to hit him.

After awhile knuckles got tiered but shadow didn't do anything other than turned around and his ears moved as if he was lessoning for something or someone "He's hurt…" Shadow said before running of "Hey wait shadow!" Knuckles shouted but it was too late Shadow was gone "What was wrong with him?" Amy asked "I don't know but maybe Sonic and Tails can help us" Knuckles said "Yeah my sonic can solve anything" Amy said running to the direction of the house "Well…I wouldn't say everything" Knuckles said fallowing behind her.

End of Flashback

When knuckles finished Rouge looked at Tails and he did the same and that's when Tails nodded "That must be it" Tails said "Must be what?" Amy asked "Sonic told me this 'find what missing' and from what knuckles said shadow said 'must find him' maybe just maybe the two are trying to find each other" Tails said "Ok but why?" Knuckles asked "It might have to do what is in their blood but I'm going to have to do some research" Tails said "But what are we going to do about shadow?" Rouge asked "Well if he is looking for sonic then it will take awhile for him to find sonic since only Rouge knows where we live" Tails said and the others nodded but then sonic opened his eyes "Sonic your finally awake I was worried" Amy said holding his hand "Here…" Sonic said "What, who's here?" Tails asked "Him…" was all Sonic said.

Before Tails made another move there was a bang on the door "Hue who could that be?" Amy asked "I don't know, but we shout be on our guard" Knuckles said getting up but before anything else the door smashed opened and knuckles got hit with it "KNUCKLES!" Rouge shouting going to him as for Amy and Tails they saw the one that opened the door was shadow "Shadow, how?" Tails asked but shadow didn't answer he looked down and saw sonic was looking at him and he started walking towards him "No! You won't hurt my Sonic" Amy said taking out her Piko, piko hammer to defend him. Then Shadow grabbed it and hit her with her own hammer and she was send flying towards knuckles and Rouge. Then Shadow looked at Tails who just stud there and he was about to go towards him "Wait…"sonic said weakly and shadow stopped and Tails toke note on how shadow was lessoning to sonic. Shadow turned towards sonic who had his arms up to him "I-I'm here now you don't have to worry he won't take me away" sonic said and Tails was confused but shadow looked back at Tails who shook his head to see if that would work and he saw Shadow relax and he picked sonic up and sonic wrapped his arms around him and walk out of the house.

After a few seconds Tails ran to the others "Amy, Rouge, Knuckles are you three alright!" Tails said helping the three up "Ow…I forgot shadow was that strong" Rouge said knuckles helping her stand "Yeah I forgot when it comes to strength Shadow was the Hedgehog" Knuckles said "Wait, where's sonic Tails?!" Amy asked and tails looked "I-I don't know shadow took him" Tails said "What! Then we have to go after him!" Amy shouted "Amy I'm Sonic's best friend and I want to find him as bad as you do but we have to think for a minute!" Tails shouted. Everyone looked at Tails and saw he was serous and relax "Tails what happened anyway?" Rouge asked "Well after he knocked Amy out he was going to attack me" Tails said "Was?" Knuckles asked "Yeah but Sonic stopped him, he just told him to stop and he said 'I'm here now you don't have to worry he won't take me away' and shadow lessoned to him and he just take him away" Tails said looking down "So let me get this straight Shadow only attacked us because he thought we were keeping Sonic away from him" Knuckles said and Tails nodded "It would look like it but the only question is how and why?" Tails asked "I may be able to help" Someone said and they all turned to see a snake girl at the door may "You want to help us" Amy asked and she nodded "Yes I do and I think I may know what's wrong with your friends" she said "How? Who are you?" Knuckles asked "Excuse me for being rood my name is Melody the snake and my friend was the one who did this to them" Melody said and that left everyone shocked.


	4. So close yet so far away

Chapter 3: So close yet so far away

After Melody explained everything to them "WHAT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT MY SONIC MIGHT MATE WITH SHADOW!" Amy yelled and Melody nodded "Yes according to my friend Terra" Melody said 'I think' she added mentally "So how do we reverse this?" Tails asked 'If I say the seven chaos emeralds then I could get it but…I need to keep my promise' Melody took a deep breath "I really have no idea, Terra said there wasn't any" Melody said "NO THERE HAS TO BE I CAN'T LOSE MY SONIC TO SHADOW!" Amy shouted and walking back and forth "Hmm maybe is I could finish studding Sonic's blood maybe I could find a cure" Tails said "Ok well your doing that Rouge and I will look for the two" Knuckles said and Rouge nodded "OH NO! You two, you're not going without me I want to find Sonic too" Amy said going out the door before the two could protest "Oh boy…" Rouge said and both her and Knuckles fallowed her to go find the two.

That left Melody with Tails "I guess I'll help you find a cure after all it was my friends fault" Melody "Thank you Melody I could use all the help I could get" Tails said "Oh and…It was really kind of you to want to fix your friends mistake" Tails said before going down stares "Yeah…" Melody said fallowing him.

In a cave on the side of a mountain where Shadow had decided to rest. Shadow had managed to make a bed out of hay, and to top it off after the two settled they were turning back to normal "W-where am I" Sonic asked "You mean where are we ideate" Shadow said glaring at him but sonic didn't notice he was too busy trying to figure out where they were at "hey shadz where do you think were at?" sonic asked "First of don't call me shadz and secondly I don't know, if I did I would have left you here" shadow said "Harsh shadow, just harsh" Sonic said and shadow just looked away with a mad expression "How come you never smile….at least once?" Sonic asked "It's because there's nothing to smile about, especially around you faker" Shadow said still not looking at him.

Sonic signed "OK then why do you keep calling me faker?" Sonic asked getting annoyed with shadows attitude "It's because that's what you are faker" Shadow said getting angrier. Sonic was just getting more annoyed "I'm not fake shadow I was born here if anyone should be fake it should be you!" Sonic shouted. That's when shadow turned to face him "As I said in sonic Adventure 2 'Faker I think you're the fake hedgehog around here, you're comparing yourself to me ha you're not even good enough to be my fake'" Shadow said quoting himself "And as I said in that adventure 'I'll make you eat those words'" Sonic said before tackling shadow and then those two started fighting.

Back at the mountain Julia and Terra were talking then Flame came in "Julia, Terra where is Melody?" He asked and the two looked at each other then back to Flame "She said she went to um…look for the two hedgehogs, sir" Julia said and Flame nodded "Cleaver idea on her part" Flame said "Ok Julia I want you to try and track down at least one more chaos Emerald" Flame said "Why?" Julia asked "I was taking what Melody said to consideration and I decided that she was right we should us a tracer, it will be much faster to find all of them" Flame said "Do you think you can do that Terra?" He asked the wolf who nodded and went to his lab and Julia left to go find another chaos emerald.

As for flame he went to the shrine that lied deep within the cave and knelled "Mistress we are close, just a few more days and we shall awaken you from your captivity and you shall be free to rule the world as you please" He said and then a ghostly voice spoke "Yes my loyal servant and you shall be my leading general and together we well rule this world and in slave all those who oppose us" the voice said and then they both laughed unknowing that Terra was over hearing everything they said.

Back with the two hedgehogs that where now um…how do I say this well one was on top of the other (like Nala and Simba from the lion king) and they were painting from exhaustion "Do you give up faker?" Shadow asked "N-not by a long shot shadz" Sonic said smirking knowing that shadow hated it when he called him that. It worked considering that shadow was now growling at him and sonic only glared back. The two just stared at each other unaware that they were getting closer and closer to each other. They didn't even noticed their foreheads touching and the point of fact they were getting close to each other and that their eyes were no longer glaring at each other but now staring but then they heard a cough and saw it was a brown Wolf "Um sorry for interrupting but…would you two be Sonic and Shadow the hedgehog?" The Wolf asked. Shadow and sonic looked at each other and then immediately got away from each other with blushes on their face(even though shadow's was smaller than Sonic) "Um yes I'm Sonic and this is Shadow" Sonic said and the wolf signed "Thank goodness I found you two" He said He said coming closer and shadow just growled even though he didn't understand why "Shadow be nice" Sonic said not know what has gotten into him but the wolf shock his head "It's fine he just being protective of you since your both bonded" He said "Bonded, what bond?" Shadow asked and he took a deep breath "First let me intradoses myself, my name is Terra the Wolf spirit of the earth" Terra said and they two were shocked "Spirit, but how are you a spirit?" Shadow asked "It's a long story" Terra said "We have time" Sonic said and Terra nodded.

Terra took a deep breath and began "Before you know about me first know the past. Once there were two Phoenix Sisters. The eldest was Lora and the youngest was Fauna. The two sisters lived together within harmony but that didn't last long. When the chooser the one that always picked witch one would be next in line to the thrown to the west, Center and east the royal hedgehogs would rule. To the north the acorn family would Rule and to the south the Royal Phoenix family would rule. The ones that were chosen were Queen Aleena and King Julies of the Hedgehogs, King Acorn of the Acorn Family and Lastly Queen Fauna of the Phoenix" Terra said "Wait if Lora was the eldest then why didn't she get the thrown?" Sonic asked "The Chooser saw darkness within her heart and felt that she wouldn't make a good Ruler for her people. When she heard of this she became furies and vowed that she will destroy everyone that apposed her and that she would rule all the kingdoms" Terra said.

Then Shadow decided to speck "Didn't she just prove what the chooser said?" he asked and Terra nodded "Yes and in doing so she created the four of us: The first was Flame the Crane" At that sonic laughed "What's funny?" Terra asked "Don't mind him he's and ideate" Shadow said "But I'm your ideate" Sonic said still laughing and said in a sarcastic tone. Shadow just rolled his eyes at the blue ideate "And to answer your question Terra, Flame the Crane just sounds funny to me" Sonic said and Terra nodded "Ok anyway "Flame is the Spirit of Fire he lessoned to Lora's commands to a T, Then there was Me Terra I was her second in command, Then Melody the snake the Water spirit she was of course third in command and lastly Julia the Fox the wind spirit fourth in command. The Four of us were to get people for her army and any who would rather die we would have to kill" Terra said.

That surprised Both Sonic and Shadow "How many did you guys kill?" Sonic asked "Too many to count" was all Terra said "When Lora's army was ready she attacked the other kingdoms first she Attacked the Hedgehogs first and at the time the queen had three children" Terra said and sonic gasped "What happened to them?" Sonic asked "It said that only three of the family survived the mother and two of her kids. King Julies died protecting them and the queen's eldest was rumored to have died with his father" Terra said "Rumored?" Shadow asked and Terra nodded "They never found the body so no one actually knows" Terra said and they both nodded "Poor kid I hope he's actually alive" Sonic said "Well after that they attacked the Acorns next and five years later she attacked her own sister but thankfully she had her friends there to help her and if I could remember the name correctly it was…" Terra said trying to think "Wait five years why that long?" Shadow asked "Because after they attacked the hedgehogs, the saw refuge to the Acorns and they joined forces and they were able to hold together for five years" Terra said "I guess that's a good thing "Oh I remember now her name was Lilly, Lilly the hedgehog" Terra said and sonic looked shocked "Lilly as in a hedgehog with blue fur, bangs, green eyes and had a shirt that had a star on it?" Sonic asked and Terra nodded "How'd you know that Sonic?" Shadow asked "S-she was my sister" Sonic said looking like he wanted to cry so badly "We'll if it means anything she was a brave hedgehog and she said that the only reason she was doing this was to make the world safer for her family" Terra said and at that sonic just cried and shadow did something un character like he hugged sonic and he was thankful for it.

Shadow brushed his hands on sonic's spikes to try and calm him down. It toke a minute but Sonic finally relaxed "T-thank you shadow" Sonic said smiling at him and shadow nodded "Your welcome" They turned back to Terra "Well to make long things short thanks to Lilly Fauna won Lora was sealed away and peace was restored to the land of the three kingdoms and there was nothing serially bad…until now" Terra said "If you mean Dr. Egg-head then don't worry I've beat him like a hundred times" Sonic said "No it's not Eggman, Flame intends to find the seven chaos emerald to awaken Lora once again" Terra said "WHAT! Is that guy crazy?" Sonic asked "I don't know but he wants me to create a tracer to fined the chaos emeralds, I convinced him that I need some materials for it so that's why I'm here to warn you" Terra said "Ok so we pretty much have to find the seven chaos emeralds before this Flame guy does or else the world will be domed" Sonic said and Terra nodded "Ok then looks like we have a mission shadow, you up for it?" Sonic asked getting up shadow fallowing behind him "yes I'm ready the only question is, are you ready Faker?" Shadow asked in a teasing voice "You know if it was earlier I would punch you, but now I feel like you're just trying to tease me" Sonic said "I can also answer that" Terra said and they both looked at him "You see Flame wanted you two to collect the seven chaos emeralds for him so he made me create this tonic that can control you but he made a mistake" Terra said "what kind of mistake?" Shadow asked.

Terra signed "I had another tonic, it was created to let us communicate throw each other's heads but it was more stronger then I had anticipated it, I didn't say this to the others but I'm pretty sure Melody figured it out but it made the two people that had it injected into them want to be more closer to each other" Terra said "By closer, you mean…" Sonic asked "I mean you two would want to be by each other's side no matter what that's why you guys did what you did" He said "What we do?" The both asked "Shadow what's the last thing you remember before blacking out?" Terra asked "Being with Rouge in the GUN's lab" Shadow said calmly "Sonic?" He asked "Being with tails about to have a bight to eat" sonic said "Well you see I'll start with Shadow" Terra looked at Shadow "Shadow when you blacked out you became angrier and you wanted to kill anyone that got in your way, you even attacked some GUN agents, Amy and Knuckles because they wouldn't get out of your way" Terra said and shadow looked down "Sonic you were growing weaker, that was because thanks to the tonic your chaos energy is shared with shadow so you would want to be with him" Terra said and both looked shocked "OK so what would happen is we were tied down with metal locks and were separated?" Sonic asked "Then Shadow would most likely break free and kill the people that separated you two and then look for you and you would just get weaker" Terra said "Hum that does sound serious" Sonic said "Is there any way to get read of this?" Shadow asked and Terra shock his head "no I created that tonic to be permanent" Terra said and both hedgehogs looked down "Well maybe…" Terra said "Maybe what?" Sonic asked "Well maybe I could figure out a way to reveres this effect or maybe the chaos emeralds can help" Terra said "Yeah The chaos emeralds have incredible power they may be able to reveres this" Shadow said and Terra nodded "Ok so now we have another reason to find the emeralds" sonic said "Well I better go, good luck both of you" Terra said and left.

Sonic and shadow looked everywhere else except each other "So um…shall we get going?" Sonic asked "Yeah the sooner we find the chaos emeralds the happier I'll be" Shadow said starting to walk and sonic walked behind him "Wait, you actually feel happiness?" Sonic asked in a teasing way and shadow just rolled his eyes "Of course I do whenever I'm far away from you I'm happy" Shadow said and Sonic rolled his eyes this time but continued to ask questions as they began the search for the Chaos emerald.

_**This is an edited version because I thought 'ok those two got together to fast so I'm going to but that relationship on hold until later hope you enjoy! **_


	5. Weird place

Chapter 4: Weird place

While Sonic and Shadow were on a search for the chaos emeralds Amy, Rouge and Knuckles were trying to find them "Sonic has to be here somewhere" Amy said "Don't you mean Sonic and Shadow?" Rouge asked "Hue, oh yeah him too" Amy said still looking "Goes to show that if your somewhere with Sonic you can always count on Amy looking for you" Knuckles said sarcastically and Rouge nodded "So how's GUN been?" Knuckles asked and Rouge nodded "Not bad you get good pay and you get to go places"Rouge said and Knuckles nodded "How's Angle Island has been?" Rouge asked "Peaceful just the way I like it" Knuckles said and rouge giggled "Of course Knucks of course" Rouge said.

Then Rouge looked down "Hey knuckles do you think their ok?" Rouge asked and Knuckles looked at her then nodded "I don't think I know" Knuckles said and Rouge looked at him "I mean come one Shadow is the toughest hedgehog you'll ever meet and sonic is to annoying to die so yeah I know their ok" Knuckles said smiling and Rouge smiled and nodded "Your right" Rouge said continuing to walk. After awhile something caught her eyes "Hey Knuckles look" she said pointing to something blue behind a bolder "It's got to be sonic!" Amy said and ran to the back side of the bolder but when she got there she was disappointed and picked it up "Aw it's only a Chaos emerald" Amy said throwing it to Knuckles who caught it "Well on the bright side we found something" Rouge said "Yeah but I wanted it to be Sonic" Amy said "If your disappointed then I'll take it" A voice said and they around to see a green fox "Who are you?" Amy asked "My name is Julia and I'm here for that Chaos emerald" she said pointing to the emerald that was in Knuckles hand "fat chance Fox girl we found it first so we're keeping it" Rouge said "Find then I guess I'll have to take it from you" Julia said jumping down and trying to attack knuckles who managed to doge it then he gave it to Amy "Make sure she doesn't take it" He told her and Amy nodded.

Then Knuckles and Rouge started fighting with Julia. Rouge managed to kick her in the stomach and send her flying but she quickly got up and punched Rouge in the back and sends her flying. That's when Knuckles stepped in and tackled her to the ground and the two began to fight "Rouge take Amy and the chaos emeralds somewhere else I'll handle this!" Knuckles shouted "But Knuckles…"Rouge "No just go I'll be fine, I'll meet you at fifty nine" knuckles asked and Rouge was hesitant but nodded and took Amy's arm and began to run "Were are we going?" Amy asked "somewhere safe" Was all rouge said "No wait!" Julia said but knuckles stopped her "I don't think so" then he continued the fight.

After awhile Amy and Rouge stopped "We should be a safe enough distance" Rouge said starting to walk again and Amy fallowed her "What did knuckles mean by fifty nine?" Amy asked "Well ever since Knuckles and I started dating what we considered as a date was looking for ruins or finding treasure and so far we found sixty ruins" Rouge said "Wow I didn't know there were so many" Amy said and Rouge nodded "Yeah you can be surprise what you can find" Rouge said finding a wall that had her symbol on it and she tried to remember were the opening was "Does SEGA know about that?" Amy asked and Rouge Shrugged. Rouge finally found it and pushed it in and a secrete door opened "Wow…" Amy said and went in fallowed by Rouge who made sure the door closed when they stepped in. Once inside they sat down and rest for a little bit "So why do you think that girl wanted the chaos emerald?" Amy asked and Rouge shrugged "Who knows why but we have to figure it out" Rouge said taking the chaos emerald.

After a few minutes the emerald started to glow and made a beam of light at the wall and it made a message "What the-?" Amy said and Rouge read it:

**Dear holder of the chaos emerald,**

**I may not be able to tell you who I am or what I am but I am her to warn you. You must find the remaining six before history repeats itself and if that happens more war and death will come. You must not trust flame for he is the one that once to awaken Lora from her slumber. Please you must hurry and find the others you will only have five days before it begins.**

With that happy note the message disappeared leaving Amy and Rouge shocked "What was that all about?" Amy asked and Rouge shrugged "Well maybe it's a clue" someone from be hide them said and the turned to see knuckles how had a little bit of bruising but nothing serious "Knuckles your back already?" Amy asked and he nodded "Yeah that girl left in the middle of our fight so I figure I make sure she wasn't around and came here" he said coming closer to them "Well I guess that's good news, but we still need to know who this Lora and Flame are" Rouge said "Yeah we may have to go back to Tails house to do some research" Knuckles said "What, but what about Sonic!" Amy said "Amy, Sonic can take care of himself but right now we have to go back" Rouge said. Amy wanted to protest but she knew they were right and followed them out to go back to Tails house.

Back with Tails and Melody. Tails was looking at both hedgehogs blood trying to find a cure, while Melody was looking at paper work "So find anything yet Tails?" Melody asked and he shook his head "Nothing and I've tried almost everything and still nothing" Tails said "What about you?" he asked and she shook her head "There's nothing in this documents that would help us" Melody said. Tails sign "He Melody can I ask you something?" Tails asked and Melody nodded "How come you're helping us, not that I'm complaining but why?" Tails asked and Melody looked down "I made a promise to someone a long time ago and I intend to keep it after what I did to her" Melody said "What happen?" Tails asked "It probable happened before you were born but, there was a war that went on in the City of Mobius, a Girl named Lora wanted to destroy it and kill her sister Queen Fauna" Melody said "Wait Queen Fauna had a sister?" Tails asked and she nodded "Yes Lora was her older sister but she grow darker so Queen Fauna asked her six friends to help stop her and her generals" "What generals" Tails asked.

Melody sign "Flame was the first, I was the second, Terra was third and Julia was fourth, we were created from the four major elements: Flame was fire, I was water, Terra was earth and Julia was wind" Melody said and Tails was shocked "Wait so you work for Lora?" Tails asked "Worked, you see one of Fauna's friends name Lilly changed that she told me that this world was meant to be filled with both light a darkness not just one or the other and that if I continued the path I was on I would only be on the dark side so I changed and decided to help but Lora had other plans she drained the life force out of the six including Lilly, they were about to die but Lilly wanted me to make her a promise" Melody said closing her eyes to remember that moment.

_**Flashback **_

Melody looked and the six that was lying on the ground and looked at Lilly and ran to her "Lilly come on get up!" Melody said and Lilly managed to open her eye's a little bit "M-melody?" she asked and Melody nodded "Yah it's me come on we have to get you out of here" Melody said about to pick her up but Lilly shook her head 'N-no Melody I need you to promise me something" Lilly said and Melody nodded "Promise me you'll help stop Lora she cannot be allowed to take power if she does the world will be a dark place, please help them stop her" she said and Melody promise with tears in her eyes "I-I promise"

_**End of flashback**_

Melody looked down and Tails looked at her with sad eyes "Wow I'm sorry to hear that Melody It must been heard for you" Tails said and Melody sign "It is but I will keep that promise so I'm going to help in any way that I can" Melody said smiling and Tails returned it. Before ether could say anything else Knuckles, Amy and Rouge came in "Ok so we got some good news and bad news which would you like to here first?" Rouge asked "Um bad news I guess" Tails said "Well you see-" Knuckles started but then Amy butted in "We haven't found Sonic and we had to come back here to do stupid research!" Amy said but then Rouge pushed Amy aside "Ok the we can't find Sonic part is one but the other thing is that there's this girl named Julia that's trying to find the chaos emeralds" Rouge said and Melody looked surprised before she and Tails looked at each other "Why are they after the Chaos emeralds?" Rouge asked "They want to awaken Lora…well Flame does anyway" Melody said and the three gasped "Wait you know Lora and Flame?" Amy asked and she nodded "You better start talking or else-" Knuckles said but Tails raised a hand "Let her explain Knuckles" Tails said and knuckles calmed down and looked at Melody Waiting for an explanation.

Melody signed "Ok I'll tell you what I know but I'll start at the beginning" With that Melody told them the story. 


End file.
